spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 37: The Heist Mishap Accident
Maex, Lydia, Kira, Desmond a Pírko vyrazí do Triboaru zatímco Kormac dostane výmluvu o “řešení orků”. Triboar Hned po příjezdu začínají sbírat informace na všech frontách. Kira se opíjí s jedním z hlavních členu “Dvanáctky” trénované jednotky kterou Lady Protector používá při všech příležitostech. Lydia vyráží obhlédnout skladiště které bude jejich cílem. Maex prochází město. Zastaví se u radnice a sleduje Lady Protector odjíždět do skladiště. Rozdává předtím peníze žebrajícím Kenku. Maex také narazí na místo kde Harfeníci vybírají Magické předměty které se odvážejí do skladiště. Desmond se dozví o přítomnosti velice starého čaroděje ve věži uprostřed města. Věž kdysi patřila čaroději jménem Khelben “Blackstaff” Arunsun, legendárnímu mágovi, kterému bylo přes tisíc let, bývalému harfeníkovi a autorovi velké části obraných mechanismů skladiště. Khelben podle klepů řadu zpět zmizel, pak se vrátil, pak zmizel na víc jak dvě století a opět se objevil. Večer se skupina setká u prasklého prasete a konzultuje možnosti. Skladiště je dobře hlídané. Mezi možnostmi padne také využít láhev s původním majitelem Základny a nechat se v ní přenést dovnitř. Skupina si rozdělí úkoly a jde spát. Druhý den Lydia prochází město. Nakoupí šipky a mezi jinými budovami objeví také nevěstinec Six windows naproti jablečnému sadu a vedle farmy tučňáků. Maex s Pírkem vyrážejí prozkoumat kancelář Lady Protector do “Domu Divočáků” radnice Triboaru. Zatímco Maex předstírá kontrolu kanalizace aby zaměstnal správce radnice a knihovny, Pírko se snaží dostat do kanceláře. Trvá mu to déle než by čekal. Maex mezitím omylem získá plány stok ve kterých je ve skutečnosti zakreslen vstup do skladiště. Získává pozornost Žabího Barda Grizeka, který čte Deekinovu knihu. Grizek je velký fanoušek Deekina a zpovídá Maexe. Pírko mezitím nachází papíry o pobytu starostky v různé dny. Každý den spí na střídačku na radnici a ve skladišti a pravidelně v dvanáct odpoledne přejíždí. Vždy jí doprovází jeden Harfeník a Jeden Sellsword. Na konci každého týdne má v šest napsanou v kalendáři poznámku “6”. Pírko udělá hluk v pokoji starostky a to přitáhne pozornost Grizeka. Maex narychlo slibuje že mu nechá od Deekina podepsat knihu a bere jí od něj. Pírko se nejdříve drží na stropě a po odvedení pozornosti “vylétá” oknem. Lydie je svědkem Pírkova pádu z okna. Společně s Maexem se na nádvoří domlouvají co dále. Maex Lídě předá mapu stok, zdá se že stoka na severu by opravdu mohla vést do skladiště. Lydia naoplátku Maexovi řekne o nevěstinci Šest Oken a on si ho velice rychle spojí s šestkou v diáři Lady Protector. Domlouvají se plány na večer. Desmond se mezitím dostává do černé věže upřostřed města. Je zastaven hned v “předsíni” velké věže. Předním velké zrcadlo, pod ním kulatý “koberec”. “Stojíš na něčem, čemu se říká studna mnoha světů. Stačí vyslovit Command Word a skončíš v jiné pláni existence. Mluv rychle.” Desmond na sebe nacastí levitaci (která by mu nepomohla, což on ale neví) a v klidu začne vysvětlovat. Nakonec čaroděj vysvětlí že se jmenuje Zelphar a pravý Khelben “Blackstaff” Arunsun byl jeho otec. A syn. Je to složitější, každopádně je ochoten vyjednávat, ale ne s mladým chlapcem. Desmond slíbí že přivede někoho důležitějšího ze společnosti. Večer to říká skupina na poradě, ta je zatím nerozhodná. Zatím Desmond jde s Maexem oblédnout nevěstinec. Maex se velice výmluvně (100g) začíná vyptávat po starostce. Pomáhá bordelmámě dalšími slovy (100g) až se dojde k souhlasu. Nakonec přihodí lichotku (300g) s prosbou jestli by mohl do příští návštěvy starostky zasáhnout. Majitelka je zasažena jeho šarmem a se vším souhlasí. Lydie prozkoumává s Pírkem stoky. Objeví kmen krysích lidí žijících ve stokách, zabije skupinu obřích krys jak je prosil hostinský téměř půl roku zpět ale hlavně objeví tajný vchod do skladiště. Zdá se zamčený, Sai by s ním problém neměl, Pírko pravděpodobně ano. Kira mezitím konečně opije Severína do němoty. Nemá u sebe nic, kromě pár zlatých, shortswordu a podivného šedého kamene. Kira krade kámen. Maex se cestou zpět nechá umluvit a navštěvuje Mágovu věž. Blackstaff Tower Po představení se zrcadlo před členy společnosti změní do volného průchodu. Věž je ve skutečnosti obrovská knihovna bez schodišt která sahá až po špičku věže ne nepodobné černé holi. Zelphar Maexovi vysvětlí že jejich dosavadní plán nemá velkou šanci na úspěch. Sám nechá přivolat původní nákresy skladiště z dob kdy jej jeho otec stavěl. Zelphar chápe cenu dobrodruhů a sám od nich potřebuje službu při hledání svého ztraceného syna. Byl ztracen při interplanetárním cestování kterému Zelphar z nějakého důvodu říká Plainswalking a Zelphar zasvětil posledních sto let svého života aby ho našel. Zelphar vysvětlí Maexovi a Desmondovi kdo jsou Plainswalkeři. Spousta mágu má schopnost pomocí magie cestovat skrze pláně a sféry, ale Sférochodci, jak jim Zelphar říká májí tuto schopnost vrozenou, je to pro ně přirozené jako průchod dveřmi. Obě strany vyjednávají o podmínkách. Nakonec je podepsána smlouva. Zelphar pomůže Společnosti vykrást skladiště (Quest Lyra) - dodá info o magických a jiných ochranách skladiště. Společnost pomůže Zelpharovi uniknout z Triboaru a v rámci možností ho ochrání. Společnost pomůže Zelpharovi zachranit syna - Až Zelphar bude potřebovat jednou pomoct, tak Společnost pomůže. Maex Zelphar Arunsun Desmond Tarnlar Finální informace které Společnost má před velkou akcí: Veňku dva guardi, mají longswordy, hand crossbows a píšťalky. Sochy vedoucí k pokoji Lady Protector - Oživlá brnění napadnou člověka bez zlatého kamene.. Socha v hale - Pozná lež, bude mít otázky o harfeníkách Sloupy v hale - Sloupy s obličeji, střílí 4 Magic Missile na kohokoliv bez stříbrného/zlatého kamenu. V hlavní chodbě je gong ovládaný perma unseen servantem který uhodí do gongu když se spustí byť jen jeden sloup. Gong - uzavře budovu, pustí alarm do všech zařízení. Slepá chodba = Ray shields (wall of force) První dveře doleva jsou past, automaticky zapínají Gong. Vstup do skladiště je v ohništi v druhé zasedačce. Vstup do informiště je v trůnu v hlavní místnosti. Klíč k ohništi je v soukromém pokoji. Osadníci 6/12ctky. (Jeden bullywug.) Různí harfeníci přicházejí a odcházejí, hodně jich tam bydlí. Socha má náhradní amulet a klíče od ohniště. Daratha každý pátý den chodí do bordelu. Daratha každý den dává příspěvky Kenku před radnicí. Skladiště má dva lávové komíny. Ve městě se vybírají magické itemy. Druhý den hned ráno Maex vyráží do Bordelu. Zaplacená Bordel máma nemá problém s výměnou jejího hocha za Desmonda. Desmond je vyděšený, bude to jeho první sex a podle návodu majitelky bordelu se nesmí hýbat a dělat zvuky nebo ukazovat že si to užívá. Lady Protector dorazí přesně na čas, po svlečení Desmonda je příjemně překvapena. Desmond vše zvládne ačkoliv v poslední chvíli musí použít iluzu přes vlastní obličej a skončí příliš brzy. Starostka má však 26důvodů se nezlobit. Jde si dát svou koupel. V tu chvíli Desmond krade její zlatý kámen (a oblečení a utíká). Všem dojde že teď se musí jednat rychle. Skupina vletí do stok a míří směrem ke skladišti. Zámek trvá Pírkovi o něco déle, ale skupina se přes něj dostane. Hned za točitým schodištěm je čeká první překvapení. Wall of Suggestion “Proč prostě nejdeš domů?” mířená pravděpodobně proti krysám, která nebyla v plánku. Skupina se probere navzájem a pokračuje dál. Další problém přichází hned o křižovatku později. Špatná odbočka způsobí že skupina vstoupí do soukromého pokoje Darathy a tím aktivuje mental message alarm pro 5 hlavních harfeníků včetně Darathy. Desmond prochází alarmem tam a zpět aby udělal příjemcům alarmu radost. Skupina mezitím nachází v pokoji další zlatý kámen. Alarm způsobí další stress v plánu. Je potřeba jednat rychleji než rychle. V další mínosti je trůn, vstup do informiště, ne to co je potřeba. Další chodba. Socha minotaura, dvě sekery. “Jste Harfeníci?” “Ne”. Další místnost obsahuje čtyři Phylactery a automatický systém který obsah místnosti pod Anti-magic zónou vyklopí do lávy. Respawn-killing. Není čas na morálku. Dál. Chodba. Mladý chlapec s nádobím. Než stihne cokoliv dřív je spoutaný a Desmond s Pírkem chytají padající nádobí. Dál V další místnosti se ovšem skupina chytí do pasti. Chodba se za nimi zavře pomocí Wall of Force. Hrubá síla ani magie nepomáhá. Kroky. Pomalé kroky, z materiálů je jasné že ve skladišti je vždy jeden starší harfeník čaroděj. Pravděpodobně on, proto jde tak pomalu. Panika sílí. V naprostém zmatku se celá skupina pokusí schovat v prázdné chodbě. / Ani jeden z pěti lidí nehodil vyšší číslo než 2/ Všichni začnou běhat dokola až se srazí popadají na zem a nebo se kryjou za průhlednou zdí. Čaroděj je těsně za rohem. Obejde roh, nese si knihy v mage handě, má na sobě bílou róbu se záplatama, otočí se. Je to Beiro Gelenodel aka Helian aka Hejblo aka Sai fucking Homilion “Co tady kurva děláte?!” Sai pomocí záplaty s “dírou” osvobodí skupinu zpoza Wall of Force. Proběhne rychlé představování. Sai prosí společnost ať se ztratí, že mu tu pokazí to o co se snaží. Maexe to nezajímá. Sai pomáhá skupině dostat se do skladiště. Stále doufá že se stihne dostat i do informiště což je jeho původní úkol. Zjistit něco o smrti svých rodičů. Belgeon the Wisdomancer, hlavní mág skladiště jehož imp byl Saiem změněn do Gnoma se nechá od Saie ukecat a cesta je volná. Skladiště Harfeníků Výtah z krbu vede do středu skladiště. Sai varuje skupinu že je tu prvně, vstup bez zlatého kamene není možný. Skladiště je obrovský komplex uspořádaný do křižovatek s bednami ve prostřed. V jeho centru jsou čtyři sloupy s popisy obsahů beden. Skupina kromě Maexe který neumí číst se okamžitě vrhne do hledání Lyry Stavění. Na každém sloupu je varování že bedny se nesmějí otevírat jinde než v anti-magic zóně. Otevření bedny poruší její vnitřní anti-magic zónu a artafacty začnou být aktivní. Zatímco Sai varuje všechny ať na nic nešahají, Maex otevírá první bednu co vidí. Maex se vrací a v ruce držý podivný tmavý drahokam ze kterého se mohutně kouří. Kouř po kotníky se táhne už 30stop kolem Maexe. “Heliane, co je tohle?” Vyděšený Sai hledá podle čísla bedny artefact který Maex drží. “Kámen mlhy. Kámen produkuje hutnou mlhu. Kolem 100 litrů za vteřinu. Po pěti minutách se mlha mění na jedovatou.” “Doprdele.” “Mám to!” Křičí Lydia Object 9906753 - Lyre of building - Intersekce 8LL - World Shaping Instruments “Lehce” panikařící skupina vyráží daným směrem. Maex s sebou nese kouřící kámen. Cestou minou obrovský tank který není v bedně. V popisu je ovšem pouze číslo křižovatky a strana, ne přímo umístění bedny. Nezbyvá nic jiného než začít bedny otevírat. Všichni začnou otevírat bedny jednu za druhou v kouři z Maexova kamenu který sahá po kotníky. Maex díky své síle otevře bednu jako první. Leží v ní dlouhý Alphorn, ihned po otevření bedny začinají vyrůstat z rohu a jeho okolí květiny, které se šíří po stranách bedny a ven. Druhá je Lydia se svojí velkou bednou s obřím gongem na který radši nesahá. Další krabici otevře Kira, na dně leží harfa, Kira s bednou při otevírání malinko cukne, něžný dotek strun harfy se ovšem rozezní na celé skladiště a všem v okolí div nepopraskají ušní bubínky. Mluvení není možné. Pírko v bedně kterou otevírá najde Panovu flétnu ze které začínají stoupat bublinky. Jedna z nich prskne Pírkovi o zobák a na místě ho uspí. V Saiově bedně je Buben který zdá se nic nedělá. Květiny začínají pokrývat velkou část okolí, společnost přes zvonění v uších slyší jak k nim pomalu přibíhá Shield Guardian který skladiště chrání. Kouř sahá do půly kolen. Maex vytrhne víko další bedny na jejím dně leží banjo a plní okolí vodou která se začne pomalu vylévat ven. Kira otevře bednu plnou malých kůstek. Tento hudební nástroj jich mívá většinou pouze pět. Kůstky se pomalu převalují v bedně až jedna z nich pukne jako popcorn a skáče na zem. Z místa kam dopadne se vysune osm metrů vysoký totem s lidským obličejem v úrovni hlavy. Totem prohlásí “POŽADUJEME OBĚTI”. Lydia otevírá velkou bednu na jejímž dně leží malý zvoneček. Vyděšená Lydia VELICE opatrně bednu zase zavírá. Shield Guardian doráží na křižovatku a vybíhá směrem ke skupině. Maex probíhající kolem totemu křičícího “POŽADUJEME OBĚTI” strčí obličeji na totemu do huby kouřící kámen a běží bojovat se Shield Guardianem, zatím co ostatní otevírají bedny. Sai postřehne malé zemětřesení které se začíná linout z bedny s bubnem. Vyráží otevírat další bednu. Desmond se snaží otevřít další bednu a zraní se. Kira otevře bednu ve které najde dvě další bedny. Ihne jednu z nich začne páčit. Pírko pomalu podřimuje na bedně, zatímco bubny dunění začínají klepat celým skladištěm. Vedle bojujícího Maexe se Shield Guardianem dopadnou další dvě kůstky. Z jedné z nich vyletí Triceratops a vrazí do regálu který se nebezpečně nahne. Lydia se ho marně snaží udržet až regál padne na regál za ním. Stvoří se tak děsivý dominový efect. Je slyšet jak pomalu padají regály dozadu do skladiště a celou halou se rozléhá zvuk vypínajících se anti-magic zón. Desmond a Sai otevírají další bednu porostlou květinami uprostřed mlhy za slabého zemětřesení. Je v ní trubadůrská trumpeta. Malý rytíř na koni, který je na koberečku trumpety ožívá, vyjíždí z bedny a mizí z bedny do kouře. Na zemi se objevují dva létající meče a napadají Lydii a Maexe bojujícího se Shield Guardianem. Totem se snaží něco říct, ale má plnou pusu kouřícího kamene. Společnost začíná panikařit. Ze zadu ze skladiště se ozývají rány a bouchají ohně. Zdá se že část skladiště pohltila černá díra, zatímco na druhé straně jí pojídá El Ňiňo. Zrovna když se Kira otočí tím směrem vidí obrovského červeného draka, který o několik uliček dál prolétá skladištěm, pravděpodobně uvolněn z nějakého artefactu. Spíná se sebedestruktivní systém skladiště který má v případě podobné situace celé skladiště nacpat do magické lávy pod ním. Sai si uvědomuje nebezpečí situace a začíná utíkat, přeskočí spícího pírka a mine Aparatus of Kwalish. Zemětřesení sílí a shazuje regály druhým směrem. Vše je porostlé kytkami, kouř sahá k pasu. Maex který mezitím dostal několik slušných ran od Shield Guardiana začíná být vyděšený. Totem konečně spolkne kámen a otočí se na Maexe a říká “ZA TVOU OBĚŤ TI BUDE SPLNĚNO PŘÁNÍ, PŘEJ SI” Maex bojující s velkým golemem křičí že chce “Nejužitečnější věc z tohoto skladiště.” V ruce se mu objevuje velký černý saténový kapesník. Pírko se probouzí a s Desmondem otevírají další bedny. Kira mezitím v malé bedně najde ozvučné dřívko které se okamžitě přilepí na druhou bednu. Kira bednu nechá na pokoji. Lydia se snaží chytit další skákající kůstky ale neúspěšně. Na zem dopadne kůstka a tvoří absolutní magnet který okamžitě začíná přitahovat vše kovové. Včetně zbraní skupiny, Shield Guardiana, Obřího tanku, ale také Maexe který si své brnění nemůže sundat. O několik stop vedle vyjede ze země obrovská hospoda s duchovními čísníky. Jeden z nich láka společnost dovnitř. Z regálu padají bedny, Lydie rozbíjí jeden z létajícíh mečů zatímco její šipky letí směrem na Maexe. Okolo skupiny probíhá rozzuřený Triceratops a naráží se série beden spadlých z regálů. Je slyšet nebezpečné prasknutí. Obrovský kus země celého skladiště 150stop v rádiu se utrhne jako koule a začíná pomalu stoupat. Maex je pomalu drcen svým brněním a Shield Guardianem na magnetu. Sai běží podél padajícího domina, regály vedle něj ničí další bedny, v poslední chvíli seskakuje z odlétající hemisféry země. Zahlédne zlatou archu v jedné z beden, ale pokračuje dál. Starověký rudý drak se otáčí a letí směrem k odlétající kouli která je v tuto chvíli dobrých 20 metrů nad zemí. Zdá se, že má pevný štít který drtí padající strop skladiště. Kouř se dostává do nebezpečné výšky nad pas. Květiny pokrývají vše do 40stop od křižovatky. Země je plná vody, zemětřesení sílí do úrovně kdy je složité i stát. Hospoda nabízí chlazené pivo. Lydia se snaží dostat co nejdále od magnetu proti ní se vodou a kouřem pomalu šoupe Obrovský tank. Vypije potion létání a dostává se dál od kouře. Pírko nachází Lyru stavění, ačkoliv v tuto chvíli už nikoho původní cíl cesty nezajímá. Kira a Pírko se snaží utéct, ale prolétající mrak černé hmoty Pírka praští a znovu uspí. Kira ho táhne dál, díky vodě po kotníky to není lehké. Maex se portne dál od supermagnetu který mezitím zmačkal Shield Guardiana do něčeho nepoznatelného. Sai už je téměř u východu ze skladiště když z vedle něj prasknuté bedny vyjede hořící kočár a jede vedle něj. Sai na něj za běhu chvíli kouká a zkusí mu dát mentální příkaz. Kočár poslechne. Sai vteřinu váhá, pak pomalu vydechne, naskočí na kočár a otočí ho směrem zpět k odlétající kouli která je v tuto chvíli dobrých padesát metrů vysoko. Pod ním začíná praskat podlaha. Kouř dosahuje do urovně hlavy a v tu chvíli mění svou barvu na zelenou. Voda pomalu stéká dolů z odlétající koule. Lydie se svým výhledem vidí co se děje. Podlaha skladiště je již z části potápena v lávě. Tisíce spadaných beden a jejich obsahy jsou tlačeny do lávy. Na jedné straně skladiště vše ničí černá díra, na druhé je vše zahaleno modrého oparu deště, před ní pomalu z lávy roste obrovská pyramida z jejíž vrcholku padají mumie dolů do lávy a za ní se děsivě točí 30metrů vysoké ohnivé tornádo. Maex pomáhá táhnout Pírka. Kira a Desmond se pomalu dusí. Okolo projíždějící tank rozdrtí krabici a z ní vypadne studna plná hvězd. Triceratops boří část hospody. Sai který žene hořící kočár co největší rychlostí zahlédne obrovské bílé oko které se pomalu vznáší směrem k odlétajícímu kusu země. Jakmile se jejich pohledy střetnou podivný pocit projede jeho tělem. Podívá se na svou levou ruku a vidí že se mění do soli a je pomalu rozfoukávána větrem. Sai právě přišel o prst. Sai bere luk zatímco vršek kopule rozráží strop skladiště a vylétá ven na povrch. Sluneční paprsky rána zahalují odlétající ostrov. Dole mezitím láva pojídá vše co kdysi bylo skladištěm harfeníků. Maex a dusící se Kira se mezitím snaží dostat Pírka a Desmonda co nejdále od epicentra všeho. Lydia vidí že něco převrhlo bednu s kůstkami. Země se mění na bláto a pomalu začíná pojídat skladiště. Hospoda i koule je celá zakrytá kouřem uprostřed kterého se valí koule plná vody. Vše je pokryto květinami. El Niño nabírá nový nebezpečný směr do centra půlkrůhu odlétajícího skladiště. Zemětřesení sílí a Kira padá na zem do vody která ji sahá po pás. Drak mezitím proletí skrze kouli anihilace a ta mu uřízne část těla i hlavy. Zřítí se na zem a kutálí se směrem proti skupině. Sai který střelil šíp do Oka, které po puknutí jako balónek zastavilo změnu do soli mezitím přistává v kouři a vodě na kopuli u Maexe a ostatních. Zdá se že nezvratně přišel o dva prsty. Maex nakládá Pírka na kočár zatímco se Kira snaží postavit na nohy. Sai vidí že nezbývá čas. Zvedá kočár od země ačkoliv na něm ještě nejsou všichni. Maex stihne naskočit a polo-otrávený Desmond se tak tak stihne chytit za zadní část kočáru. Drak se valí směrem k nim a odlétající koule je plná kouře do úrovně téměř tří metrů. Zdá se, že přes štít se nedá dostat ven. Lydia se drží nahoře u vrchu kopule. Sleduje pohyb El ňina které v několika vteřinách zníčí všechno co zbude poté co se přes křižovatku převalí mrtvý drak. Kočár který hoří více než předtím začíná pálit Saie do rukou. Skrze hutnou mlhu, padající regály, zbytky beden, vodu a květiny elf zahlédne tank padající do studny plné hvězd. Portál. Zdá se to jako jejich jediná možnost. Sai se nadechne a celý kočár na jeho povel zmizí ve Studně Mnoha Světů. Lydia udělá rychlou otočku a zmizí v kouři za kočárem. Poslední věc co vidí je, že koule opustila skladiště a celý jeho zbytek byl natlačen do lávy, poslední věc která kouká je špička pyramidy ze které se stále sypou mumie. Vignette: Falling Star https://www.youtube.com/v/c2vm-QjK2xQ?version=3&start=0&end=143&autoplay=1&hl=en_US&rel=0 Orc Rauris běží se svou armádou po jedné z mnoha kostek věčných bojišť. Další bitva z mnoha. Všichni se soustředí na vojáky proti nim, ale on má podivný pocit. Podívá se vzhůru. Ze zařícího místa v mracích na nebi vypadne nejdříve velký kus kovu s klepety za ním padají k zemi kusy kamení a hořící bedny. Najednou ze stejného místa v obloze vyletí velký hořící kočár plný lidí. Rauris se zastaví uprostřed útoku a zírá vzhůru, zatímco ostatní probíhají kolem něj. Hořící části skladiště se řítí k zemi jako projektily. Otáčející se tank se rychle blíží k zemi. Kouř a mraky oblohy se rozplynou aby ukázaly že svítící místo je ve skutečnosti kruh světla na něčem co vypadá jako vršek věže. Skrze kouř se objeví pevnost posetá lučišníky mířící kolmo na zem. Pevnost stále roste až se za ní objeví země na které pevnost stojí. Pevnost stojí ve skutečnosti na povrchu “další země” a celá tato “obloha” padá proti Raurisovi. Tank dopadne na zem do jedné z armád. Rauris nad svou hlavou sleduje kočár řítící se jako padající hvězda k zemi. Vyděšený Elf plnou silou táhne otěže k sobě, za ním se kočáru drží mladý chlapec a vedle letí v superman póze dívka v róbě. Kočár, připomínající spíše fireball se v poslední chvíli srážce vyhne a proletí orkovi těsně nad hlavou. Za ním padá obloha. Bam. Fade to black… Welcome to the Eternal Battlefields of Acheron!